Can a Human Change too?
by Kyguy
Summary: Hunt every being's main instinct even a human instinct no being is safe from it but what if one took it to a new level but was sealed away for so many years that it's body is nothing but bones what do you think it has to do to get out? For it wants out of it's cage also remember this you can't keep something on a chain forever especially when it's the ultimate hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Beginning from a end.**

The man known as Kyler was driving when he came upon a train crossing with the gate down and the bell dinging implying that a train is either coming or has passed.

"Fucking train crossings every time I'm near them this shit happens." He said as he sat back waiting for a good one or two seconds before his IPhone which he left in the backseat next to his small dog Kooper started to ring.

He reached over to grab the phone and looked to see who it was that was calling.

"Fucking Dustin." He then put the phone next to his ear and answered.

"Yes fagot?" He said harshly.

"Dude how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Hmm how many times do you think you should say your sorry? oh I don't know how about as many times as the years its going to take me to forgive you."

"So like once?"

"How about as many years it will take for our sun to go super nova."

"Come on man I am really sorry for what I did to Kooper."

"I just told you how many times."

"Dude come on its just a stupid dog."

"Just a stupid dog JUST A STUPID DOG YOU DO KNOW THAT STUPID DOG IS A LIVING BEING! So if you don't mind I would like some alone time with that _stupid_ dog." Kyler said as he turned off his IPhone.

As Kyler was about to put the IPhone away Kooper barked at the train that was coming into view and Kyler drooped his IPhone and it landed on the gas peddle witch caused the car Kyler was driving to go forward right in front of the train.

Kyler could see everything happen in slow motion as the train hit his car.

He could see Kooper get hit in the face with a piece of broken glass he can see his IPhone the cause for this fly in front of his face and he felt his seat belt snap.

He was feeling himself fly through the air he felt his body move and he saw he was heading for a metal sign he even felt his face hit that sign then snap.

 **Darkness**

All Kyler could see was darkness nor could he hear sound.

"H-Hello?" He asked hoping this was not his fate for he felt this was a fate worse then death.

" _You'v meet a terrible fate haven't you?"_ A voice in the darkness asked back.

"W-Who are you?" He asked whatever was in the darkness.

" _That does not matter anymore for I have forgotten my name._ " The darkness replied.

"Where are you?"

" _Sadly I won't appear until you agree to do something for me ._ "

"OK where i'm I?"

" _Oh you should know where you are._ "

"So I am."

" _Dead yes in heaven or hell no._ "

"Why am I here."

" _Because I brought you here._ "

"Why did you bring me here?"

" _Humans never remember anything because I need you to do something for me by the way last question._ "

"What do you need me to do?"

" _S_ _imple free me._ "

"What?"

All in a blink of an eye the place full of darkness changed to a room that was old by the looks of it.

In the room there was a pedestal with what looked like a glass container with what looked like blood like liquid in the container.

" _Break it and free me._ "

"And why would I do that?"

" _You do this you will gain new life._ "

"Ok so all I got to do is break that?"

" _Yes and in doing so you will have freed me and you will gain new life._ "

"Also before I do this why me?"

" _You were the most miserable out of you humans yet your life had a perfect startup. And I know how it went after the startup one by one your 'friends' left you either by hatred or by the passage of time. So I chose the human who deserves a second chance the most the only one who survived so much hardship after growing up funny thing is your only 23._ "

Kyler then picked up the container and whispered to himself"I hope this new life will be better." as he threw the container to the ground breaking it.

"OK now what?" he ask hoping that was it.

Behind him the liquid began to move and grow and it move itself to the shape of a being that stood on 4 legs.

" _Now this._ " It said as it dispersed into a puddle and went around a now panicking Kyler.

"What the fuck you said I would gain new life?" Kyler ask it right before he slipped

 _"And you will just hold still this won't hurt_ _a bit._ " It said trying to calm down the human as it went on top of him.

As soon as he calm down however the being then preceded to move into him through the mouth, nose and the ears.

Kyler could only let out muffled screams as his limbs spazzed out of control.

" _After this day we will both gain something we will both be one and the same one soul one body two minds the rider and his horse._ " It said as the last of the liquid went into Kyler's body.

Kyler tried to get up but he flopped to the ground he could feel his mind giving in he knew he was blacking out but right before he went out cold he heard it say on last thing " _Goodnight friend."_

 **Well I hope all of you liked this anyways i'm sure at least one of you know about my other Projects well two reasons why they are not updated yet**

 **1 i'm a lazy teen**

 **2 One of them is going to be at least 5000 words**

 **anyways this came into my head when I was trying to write one of them now that was a couple days ago fast right? anyways I will see you the next time my readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLOOOOOOOOO everybody it's me kyguy and I have this for you to eat this lovely day also replies.**

 **Dubstep gamer: Thank you my friend I hope you will like further chapters of this new ride I got going on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 being one**

Kyler's eyes went wide as he awoke from what he had hope was a nightmare.

' _It was no nightmare it is real we are now one._ ' The same voice told him.

"Great am I going to start hearing you in my head forever now?"

' _You will get used to it for I have to teach you some things._ '

"Oh and what would that be?"

' _Well the first thing would be to pay attention to everything around you._ '

Kyler then looked around him to find himself in the same room he was in when he was dead but the worst thing was that he was butt naked.

' _Now before you start screaming about why your naked allow me to fix it think a set of clothing you humans would wear._ '

He did just that he thought that he was wearing a leather jacket with a zip up hoodie and a tshirt as well as a pair of jeans black sneakers and to top it off a pair of fingerless gloves.

' _Not bad now leave the rest to me._ ' It said as a dark red liquid covered Kyler in a instant and almost just as fast disappearing leaving behind Kyler dressed in what he imagined.

"How did?"

' _A trick I learned while I had my own body I can also do a lot more if you have me behind the wheel if you want._ '

"What do you mean by that?"

' _It means if you are in a scrap let me handle it._ '

"Still not sure what you mean but let's leave that for later. could you also give me some info on where we are?"

' _The room? My prison. The area? One of the last places that was made by humans that still stand. The world? A world where humans disappeared and left behind experiments that were results of hybrids._ '

"Then what are you?"

' _A experiment that was meant to help with hunting._ '

"A bit too successful i'm guessing."

' _Y_ _es it was the result of a being that was fused with a virus that knew nothing but how to be the ultimate predator and that's how you make the ultimate hunter._ '

"Alright now what am I going to call you?"

' _I am not a pet._ '

"Yeah I know but what do you want me to call you?"

After a minute or two it finally said.

' _M_ _ercer call me Mercer._ '

"Not bad it also means mercy in latin I think."

' _Now could you get out of here and try and find a castle like run down building? we don't got much light left._ '

"Alright alright mercer while I walk and try to find a way out of here why not tell me about what you did before you were forced into that prison?"

' _It seems like someone is curious well I will tell you now the first thing was when I escape from the testing now let me tell you I will never forget the day of my first kill you see it started like this._ '

 **Time to avoid giving everyone a bad feeling in their stomachs.**

Rainbow dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie and Fluttershy were waiting for their friend to returned from her date with a certain pegasus guard when the BIG crystal doors open to reveal it to be that friend they were waiting for.

"So how did it go darling?" Rarity asked first.

"Horrible."

"What in tarnations do ya mean twi?" Applejack asked next.

"Well first off he would not stop being a guard during the date and second when I said hi to bon bon he pinned her to the ground to keep me safe from a possible spy."

"OH OH ME NEXT!" Pinkie pie yelled waving her hooves in the air.

"Fine Pinkie your next."

"He tasted your food to see if they were poisoned, When he bought you a gift he checked it for anything dangerous OH and when you two were going to the park he put you on his back and carried you around!" Pinkie yelled with a totally not creepy smile.

"How did you?"

"I guessed silly."

"Okay could you all go please I just want to sleep the rest of the day away."

"Alright but if you need something awesome just ask." Rainbow dash said as she flew out the window.

"I have ta agree with dash if you need anything just ask anyone of us." Applejack told Twilight before leaving.

"Come Pinkie lets leave twilight for now." Rarity said dragging Pinkie by the tail with her magic.

"Um see you tomorrow twilight." Fluttershy said as she also left.

 **A minute or two later**

Fluttershy was going back home while thinking of a way to try and cheer twilight because she knew pinkie will try and throw twilight a party if she asked her for help.

"Oh I know i'll pick some beautiful flowers for her." Fluttershy said as she saw her cottage in view.

When she got closer she saw angel through the window jumping with a worried face.

She opened the door and ask "What's wrong angle?"

Angel started to do gestures that Fluttershy would obviously not understand.

"Uh Button Mash fell down in the well OH MY then we have to go save him!"

Angel just shook his head no and did more gestures.

"Okay so he did not fall into a well. Uh you saw a beautiful flower in the everfree forest? Angel why were you in the everfree forest?"

Angel tried to tell her no but it was unsuccessful.

"You go to bed mister."

Angel just sighed and bounced to his bed with a face that spelled pissed off.

"Hmm now what kind of flower to give to Twilight?" Fluttershy asked herself.

"Oh the flower Angel talked about I should get that."

But before she could go outside and go get somepony to help her find it she saw it was getting dark.

"Alright tomorrow it is."

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this as most of this chapter was written while I was sick still am but hey at least I can write also hope all of you liked the new Equestria girls movie as I have not seen it yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello everyone I hope all of you are having a good day.**

 **Dubstep gamer: Ican not answer some of that right now but I will say it's just pinkie being pinkie**

 **Chapter 3 The outside**

Kyler could not believe what he just heard from Mercer.

"So you are telling me you picked up what you described to me was a tank and threw it into a wall just to kill someone that knew about what happen to you."

' _Yes that is what I am telling you._ '

"WHY!?"

 _'I will explain when you are ready but for now try and find the exit._ '

"Look is their even an exit in this place? I have been walking for hours and I have not seen anything that seems to be an exit."

' _Fine I will help you._ '

"And how are you going to help me? You're not the one that controls this body you know."

Then almost on cue Kyler's sight turned to orange and a yellow circle formed around Kyler then with a burst of speed went outwards then after a couple of seconds one stripe of yellow went to Kyler from his right.

' _Follow it from where it came from for it will lead us out of here._ '

"And you could not do this before because?"

' _My power was sealed away so I was not sure if that one had returned yet._ '

"So all I got to do is go to where it comes from?"

' _Yes and I will be constantly doing it so we know when to change directions._

"I can get use to this." Kyler said as he followed the yellow stripes.

He also made a mental note what directions he made just in case.

Right, left, left, right.

After the last right Kyler saw a not glowing red exit sign that was above a door.

"Well at least they marked it." Kyler said as he open the door.

Once he walked outside he looked up to see the sun in the position for mornings.

"How long was I in there Mercer?"

' _About a couple of hours_.'

"Must've woken late in the night."

He then walked a bit more to see that the outside looks a bit more like a courtyard.

He could see old rusty not functional turrets all over the place.

"Must've really wanted to keep you here if all of that was here."

' _They did._ '

Kyler just kept on walking looking at any turrets that could have something to only find useless scrap metal.

' _Give it up you won't find anything inside them._ '

"Maybe you're right but who know what I might fi-" Kyler said before he was interrupted by.

*ROUR*

' _Follow it._ '

"Are you nuts? No way am I going to follow that."

' _Just do it trust me._ '

"Fine." Kyler said as he ran to follow the noise to find a giant wall one that you could not climb over even if you had a rope blocking the path.

"I have to go around."

' _Just jump over it._ '

"And how am I going to jump over that?"

 _'Just jump._ '

And with that kyler jumped to find himself above the giant ass wall.

"HOW THE FUCK?!"

' _Just calm down and watch the landing._ '

Kyler then landed with a ground shaking thud.

"Okay that was easy."

 _'Now run run like never before and find out what made that noise._ '

Kyler did just that run like he never could before he jump over the wall.

"I can get use to this."

' _And you will in time now just keep on running.'_

 **Some time earlier**

"Oh no what am I going to do? Pinkie is nowhere to be found, Applejack is too busy working to help me, Rarity refuses to go into the everfree forest and Rainbow dash is taking a nap oh who is going to help me now?" Fluttershy asked herself.

*Bark*

Fluttershy looked down to see a small dog sitting down with a collar around its neck with writing she could not recognize.

"Aww and who are you little fella?" She asked the little guy.

The dog however just let out series of barks.

"Uh huh so you are looking for somepony? Well I was about to head into the everfree forest to look for a flower would you like to come with me we might find your friend?"

The little dog let out more barks as it followed Fluttershy into the everfree forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Scared To The Core**

"Oh what's this little guy?" Fluttershy asked the dog she was walking with who found a strange pack.

The dog let out some more series of barks.

"Oh so this is something that friend of yours uses to store things. What a strange way to store things."

The dog let out even more series of barks that seem like it is explaining something.

"Ok so I just pull on this thing here right?" Fluttershy asked pointing her hoof at a small metal thing on the pack.

The dog just let out one more bark giving Fluttershy the yes answer.

Fluttershy's curiosity this time got the better of her as she attempted to open the damn thing.

*ROAR*

Fluttershy let out a small eep and she looked to her right to find a very pissed off Manticore looking at her, the pack and the small dog like if they were the last pieces of steak at a BBQ.

"Oh uh could you please tell me why you are angry and looking at us like that if you don't mind that is." Fluttershy asked the beast hoping to calm it down and resolve this without violence.

The only answer she got was just another roar that would tell you it's hungry.

"Um ok I am just going to take this pack and this little guy here and go if you don't mind." Fluttershy told the creature as she put the pack as best as she can on her back as well as pick up the dog and put the cute little guy on the bottom of her neck and walked away.

However the Manticore was not so keen on letting its prey go as it ran towards em.

The small companion Fluttershy has befriended earlier let out series of barks warning Fluttershy about the impending danger.

Fluttershy looked behind her to see the Manticore running at full speed towards her.

"Now listen here mister!" Fluttershy quietly yelled looking the Manticore dead straight in the eyes.

But the Manticore would not stop it just kept on running towards her.

"Uh ok It seems like you need to be alone so i'm just going to run." She said as she booked it.

 **Well time to go on a transition.**

Kyler just could not believe his eyes as he saw what looked like a beast with a lion head and wings chasing a horse with wings that tried to and talk to it earlier.

"How the hell is this happening?" He asked himself as he saw the horse go to what looked like a cavern.

' _Like it or not but that's one of species the humans that were here before left the crown of sentient species to._ '

"Well i'm guessing I have to save it since it would not be here if it weren't for my species eh?" He asked Mercer.

' _Like it or not Kyler you have to or else you just let a life similar to yours die._ '

"I only have one question Mercer how am I meant to fight THAT?" Kyler asked Mercer looking at the beast.

' _Enough time has passed for the virus to change your genes to help you lift things you would think impossible._ '

"And how is that going to help me if there is nothing I can see to throw at it?" He asked Mercer.

' _Just try beating the shit out of it._ '

"Okay now you are speaking a language I can understand." Kyler told Mercer as he started to run to the possible deadly encounter.

 **And we are back towards everyone's favorite shy pony.**

Fluttershy just ran as fast as her hooves could take her until she ran into a dead end.

She then turned around to see the Manticore blocking the only way out of that place.

"Uh if you could just move a bit to the side please and maybe we can continue both of our lives in peace if you don't mind?" She asked hoping to presway the beast into leaving her alone.

The beast however just open its mouth about to let out a ear piercing roar.

However before the beast could let it out a loud thump sound was created behind it.

The Manticore moved its body to look at what would disturb it before it could make a meal out of Fluttershy just giving her enough of a view to see what might have just come to her rescue.

A tall creature with what looked like clothing covering most of it up.

 **Transition** **even** **though it is not really necessary here.**

Kyler just stood there looking at the beast that could just easily kill him he then thought to himself why was he doing this.

The beast then suddenly lunged forward trying to capture Kyler in its waiting jaws.

Kyler didn't even think or notice that he was in midair above the beast avoiding its lunge and landing behind it.

Kyler then kicked it with all the might he could muster which send the beast flying into the wall of the cavern.

Kyler was absolutely amazed by the force his kick did.

"Now that is something I can get use to." he said to himself.

Kyler then looked at the pony the beast almost just made a snack out of and asked "You okay?"

The pony then slowly nod its head.

"Good." He said as he was started to walk away.

*Bark*

Kyler then looked behind him to see something he would not expect to see.

His dog Kooper.

"Kooper?" He asked as Kooper got off the pony and booked it for Kyler stopping at his feet and started Barking and trying to climb his legs.

He then went on one of his knees and started to pet kooper.

' _Strange I did not bring him here._ ' Mercer told Kyler.

'Then how did he get here?' Kyler thought hoping that Mercer can hear his thoughts.

' _I don't know_.' Mercer replied confirming that he can indeed hear his thoughts.

However while all this was happening the beast was slowly but surely getting up.

And when it did get up it looked at what was happening and saw an opening to go for the kill.

 **I know these transition are not needed but hey it helps in some areas.**

Fluttershy felt happy seeing the two souls in front of her get reunited but the happiness was quickly replaced with fear as she saw the Manticore about to lunge again.

She quickly Yelled out to the best of her abilities "Lookout!" Which sounded more like a whisper but still the being that saved her and the dog whom she now knows as Kooper looked behind it just in time to see the Manticore lunge.

 **You know the drill.**

Kyler saw the beast lunge at him and he did the only thing he could think of which was bringing his arms up to try and stop the beast's jaws from doing lethally damage.

The beast's jaws bit down into Kyler's arms right to the bone.

"Ooh a feisty one ain't ya?" Kyler asked it as he began to lift upwards with what's left of his horribly damaged arms.

After the beast was at a certain height Kyler then started spinning clockwise with the beast still on his arms.

After a while of doing this Kyler got enough speed for his to be satisfied with and he said "Don't try this again." as he threw the beast right off of his arms and sended the damn thing flying away from the place.

"That was a little bit more easy then I thought." Kyler said as he saw the beast disappear through the tree line in the distance.

He then turned his head to the pony he saved twice in a row and asked "Still okay?" right before he fell to the ground from lack of blood and passed out.

 **Well sorry but going to end it here for now anyways I have nothing really to tell you so I guess see you guys** **later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup everyone hope you all are having a good school year so far I know I am**

 **Dubstepgamer: Yeah it would would it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **Awakening**

In his slumber he could hear voices talking about something.

 _"I'm sorry Fluttershy this is the best I can do even with my knowledge of the human anatomy he still lost a lot of blood the only..."_

 _"Okay Twilight I will..."_

 _"Just make sure to tell him about.. darling."_

 _"Alsomakesuretotellhimabout.. right dashie?"_

 _"What she said."_

 _"Ah hope you know what you're doing sug..."_

 _"I do Apple..."_

 _"Okay now Fluttershy make sure you..."_

 _"Okay Twilight I will."_

Then Kyler's eyes went wide as he got out of the coma.

Kyler then sat up and then started to rub his temples to try and get rid of the the headache he just received from who knows how long he was laying down.

"Oh my head how long was I out?" He asked no one in particular.

' _Nearly a week my friend_.' The friendly sounding voice which Kyler instantly recognized the voice to belong to Mercer.

"Why was I out so long?" He asked Mercer still trying to get rid of the mind splitting headache.

' _Well you would be in that coma like state longer if it weren't for the virus healing the wounds._ '

Kyler then looked to his arms to see them covered with bandages.

' _Take em off if you want a look at the job it did if you want._ '

Kyler put his left hand on the bit of the bandage that was hanging loose from his right arm and he began to unwrap his arm.

Once he was done unwrapping his arm he looked it over to find several scars on his arm.

"The other arm like this too?" He asked Mercer

' _It is the most the virus can do for now._ '

Kyler then took notice that he was missing everything but his underpants and then he looked around for his clothing and found them neatly stack on top of each other at the foot of the bed.

"Well thats nice of whoever let me stay here." He said as he started to put on his clothes.

' _Yes she is she even help get rid of your waste._ '

"Wait what?" Kyler asked after he got his hoodie on.

' _Why do you think you are not feeling any pain where your shit and piss is stored?_ _Thats right someone got rid of it for you while you slept._ '

Kyler now feeling a bit grossed out by the fact that someone has been getting rid of his shit every time he shat and pissed himself decided to just get dressed and ignore all of that.

When he got on the rest of the clothing he felt a slight tug on his pants and he looked down to see a very cartoon looking bunny pulling on his pants with its teeth.

"Now what are you doing?" He asked the bunny forgetting that it can't understand him.

Then the small rabbit stopped and started doing movements with its arms and paws.

"Ok did not expect you to understand what I said and say that in gestures." Kyler said as he brushed off its insult.

Then all of a sudden the bunny started to punch Kyler in the leg.

Kyler not even fazed by the punching saw the bandage on the floor and got a idea.

 **Downstairs.**

Fluttershy let out a small yawn as she got off her couch as well as looking around her living room to find Kooper lying down on the carpet on the living room floor.

She then realized that Angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Angel?" Fluttershy asked while looking for her rabbit only to hear the front door open.

"Fluttershy?" The pony known as Twilight Sparkle asked.

"What is it Twilight? Almost done with that new project?" Fluttershy asked her friend.

"No not yet still have some kinks to work out but I did came here to see if I could help you take care of hi- OH WHAT IS THAT STENCH!?" She asked while her left hoof covered her nose.

Fluttershy pointed her hoof at a bucket next to Twilight that looks almost full of something brown.

"S-sorry I don't know what to do with it and I d-don't know if Applejack can use it as fertilizer."

"But still you have to put it somewhere else besides near the door." Twilight told Fluttershy as she walked to the couch hoping the smell would not be so bad if she made it to the couch.

"Ok I will Twilight."

"Alright good." Twilight said as the smell got better.

"Also Twilight how's the progress on your project going?" Fluttershy asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Horrible there's something about his DNA that keeps changing."

"Something about whose DNA keeps changing?" A voice behind them asked.

Both of them looked behind them to find the human standing there with Angel wrapped up with a bandage to the point where only the head could move.

 **A few seconds earlier.**

Kyler walked out of the room feeling happy about his handy work in his hand.

"Horrible there's something about his DNA that keeps changing."

"Something about whose DNA keeps changing?" Kyler asked entering a conversation he most likely won't stay in.

The two ponies looked at him and then looked at the gift wrapped rabbit.

"What he would not stop punching my leg." Kyler said as the duo took the rabbit out of his hand and started to unwrap it.

"That does not give you a reason to wrap him up in a bandage to the point of not being able to move." The yellow pony told him.

"But it is kinda funny." The purple pony said as they finished unwrapping the little bastard.

"Twilight!" The yellow pony yelled.

"Come on you gotta admit it was pretty funny him trying to move and get out of that wrapped up situation." Kyler said while letting out some chuckles.

"O-ok fine it was kinda funny." The yellow pony quietly said as the bastard left the room.

* * *

 **And that's all he wrote I hope all of you liked this and just so you know something is coming and it involves dubstep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I hope all of you had a nice christmas and a good happy new years now I know some of you were hoping for this to be out ON christmas but hay it's out now eh?**

 **Dubstep gamer:Yes poor fluts and What AM I thinking hmm?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Meeting the Six**

Kyler just sat there dumbfounded from what he just heard.

"So you mean to tell me that where I am is a Kingdom known as Equestria and the only sentient beings are Griffons, Dragons, Diamond dogs and Ponies. And there is a set of objects known as the Elements of Harmony and you Fluttershy hold the Element of Kindness and you Twilight the Element of Magic." Kyler said after he collected his mind.

Twilight and Fluttershy both nodded their heads.

"Anything else I need to know?"

Before anyone else could even speak a pink blur speeded through the door and stopped right in front of them.

"Iknewitthehumanwokeuprainbowdashandapplejackbothsaiditwasgoingtotakeatleastafewmoreweeksuntilh-*Merff*" The pink pony now infront of them said all in a short breath before being silenced by Twilight and then started to squirm.

Twilight held her there until the pink sugar rushed pony stopped squirming and then looked the pony in the eyes and asked "You done?" And was answered with the pink one nodding her head to which she let go.

"And who are you?" Kyler asked after seeing something the he never thought he would have seen happen.

"I'm Pinkie Pie." The pink pony said with a big creepy smile.

Then before another second could past Pinkie Pie let out a big and loud gasp as if she forgot something important and bolted out somehow faster then when she came in.

"Should I be worried?" Kyler asked after seeing the impossible and beyond achieved.

"It's just Pinkie being Pinkie." Twilight told him with reassurance.

"Ok but I am just saying I may not know if the physics here are the same as back home but you just don't do that like if everyone can do it." But when he said Fluttershy looked at him confused like if he just said a word that is not even in a dictionary.

"What?" Kyler asked Fluttershy.

"I uh just don't know what that word means so if you could explain it to me um that would be great if you don't mind." Fluttershy asked

But before Kyler could explain some common sense Twilight butted in saying "It is a word similar to everypony but in there own way of saying it example where is everyone? Any other words he says and you don't know what it means and can't figure it out and i'm around I will make sure to tell you what it means Fluttershy."

"Thank you Twilight." Fluttershy said thanking Twilight.

"You got my thanks too for saving me from a awkward moment."

"You are both welcome. Also Kyler I would like to run some tests after you feel more at home here in Ponyville." Twilight told Kyler

"Sure as long as the tests don't evolve me being dissected that is."

"Oh don't worry the tests should not be painful whatsoever."

* * *

"Pinkie pie Darling I want to meet the human as much as the next pony but we should allow him to rest first." Rarity told Pinkie pie as she walked with her and Applejack and Rainbow dash.

"Aww come on Rarity don't be such a party pooper." Pinkie replied.

"Yeah come on Rarity are you just scared because of the material he used for some of his clothing?"

"I am not it's just he should not be awake with the amount of blood he lost."

"Come on Rarity I've seen more blood than that in my life." Rainbow dash told Rarity.

"Enough to cover one of your best friends?"

"..."

"I rest my case."

"Ah hate to break it to ya Rarity but even if it would be polite of us to let the guy rest up we are already there." Applejack said pointing out the obvious.

"Oh it appears you are right." Rarity said realizing that it was too late to back down now.

* * *

 **Sorry about the cut there guys but I am running out of ideas for how our hero meets them in this one chapter but hay I will make it up to you guys next time see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The chapter with the really long name of awesomeness and badassery (That is totally not misleading)**

 **Sorry about the misleading title everypony but "hay" at least you won't have to set through most of my puns**

 **Dubstep gamer: Well here it is ARE YOU HAPPY?**

 **(Kyler's POV)**

I let out a sigh of relief as I close the door to fluttershy's cottage and let out a sigh of relief and took a seat on the couch to process all the things that just happened in the span of what feels like a few hours.

First I meant the rest of the Elements of Harmony Applejack, Rainbow dash and Rarity.

Applejack seemed to try and keep me away from all of them but after awhile she warmed up a bit.

Rarity seemed to be disgusted by my clothing.

And Rainbow dash would not stop asking me how strong and fast I really am.

And Pinkie pie well as her friends say it's Pinkie being Pinkie.

*BARK*

Wait was that Kooper?

I then looked to my left to see that Kooper cornered the small white bastard into a small corner.

"Way to go boy." I said as I got off the small couch and started to walk down the small hallway.

"Nice Bathroom." I said as I looked at the surprisingly spacious bathroom.

"Well hopefully she won't mind if I take a look around." I said as I looked in the medicine cabinet.

"Let's see here some kind of aspirin, Some rubbing alcohol, And lube?" OK time to move on before I go too deep in.

"Alright did not know why I even searched in there. Actually I wonder." I said as I looked behind the shower curtains to find two kinds of shampoo.

"Strawberries and Butterscotch? OoooooK then Mercer I will not ask."

 _'Yeah It's better that way. Hell I am not even sure how they made it my sight on this world only went so far.'_

"So let's check out the rest of the house." I said as I moved out of the bathroom and walked further down the small hallway.

"So If I remember this on the left side is what I am guessing is her room." I said as I pointed to the door on the left side of the hallway.

"So whats this room?" I said as I opened the door on the right side of the hallway.

"Huh." It was just empty probably Didn't think she would ever use it.

"Alright then on to door number 4." I said as I walked out of that room and back down the small hallway that for some reason takes a minute to walk down.

"Alright let's see what's behind you." I said as I tried to open the door but to no avail.

"Well shit man I wanted to know what was behind that door."

 _'Probably just a closet.'_

"Yeah good point." I said as I did the walk of shame down the kitchen.

 _'Hey cheer up you still got your backpack to look through.'_

"Wait what?"

 _'Yeah your backpack is here.'_

"Did you?" I said as I got back into the main area of the cottage and started looking for it.

 _'No I did not I don't even know how to bring things in besides live people hell I don't even know how the hell your dog got here.'_

"Found it." I said as I picked it up and moved to sit down *accidentally* hitting the white bastard In the process.

"Now let's see here Laptop, Solar power Charger for the laptop don't even know how it got in there, A jar of peanut butter, My old unused photo album and a book on plants that are edible did not know I had that." I said as I looked through the damn thing.

"You would expect a backpack to hold more."

 _'Yes you would yes you would.'_

"So now what?" I asked Mercer.

 _'Well you could wait here for Fluttershy and have her help you find out where we are going to live.'_

"Wait what do you mean we?"

"What do you mean what?" A very familiar kind voice asked me with the sound of a door being closed.

"Wh-what nothing." I said quickly hoping to dodge a bullet.

"You sure b-b-because it sounded like you were talking to s-s-sompony." Fluttershy asked stuttering a bit.

"Yes Flutts you have my word I said nothing."

"O-oh OK." She said as she hid in her mane with a small blush after her new nickname was spoken.

"Oh uh sorry I have a habit of making jokes or nicknames for new people I meet." I said hoping that I did not offend her in anyway like I used to.

"Oh no it is alright I don't mind."

"Alright then. Hey I hope you don't mind me asking but where am I supposed to stay until I can get back to where I am from?"

"Oh uh I think you could stay with me Because Twilight's castle only has one bedroom, Rainbow dash lives in the clouds, Applejack has family visiting her, Pinkie pie is living in the only other bedroom the Cakes have and Rarity I believe has her hands full with her sister." Fluttershy told me.

"Alright then would you mind showing me where I will be sleeping then?" I ask already somewhat knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh uh the only other bedroom does not have any furniture so I guess you could sleep in my bed until we can get an actual bed for that room."

"OK I might have to stop you there because this is your house so the bed is yours I can not take the bed."

"Oh but where are you going to sleep the couch is too small for somepony of your size?" OK she's got me there.

"Hmm do you got any spare mattresses?"

"About 2 why?"

"Because I can put them on the floor and I can sleep on them."

"Oh alright hold on while I grab them." She said as she left to grab one of the mattresses.

After about a minute she came back saying "Alright come with me."

"Alright. Hey Kooper want to come with?" I motioned for Kooper to come with me which he was busy with the white devil so I just picked up my backpack and walked with Fluttershy.

After about 10 seconds of walking we came to the empty room "Alright I know it's not much but it is only temporary until I can get some proper furnishing which even that is only temporary as you should look into finding a job here in town after you meet everypony tomorrow." She open the door to reveal the room with two mattresses stack on top of each other with 2 blankets on top of them.

"Alright thank you Flutts for your hospitality." OK time to milk that nickname for what it is worth.

"I-it was nothing I will see you in the morning." She said as she hid behind what was it? Her mane that is what it is, and left the room closing the door behind her leaving me in a room with nothing but a makeshift bed and a window showing the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 A New Dawn**

 **HEY everyone just wanted to say I LOVE YOU ALL! not romantically of course.**

 **Dubstep gamer: YOU DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS REALLY ALIVE! It could be a zombie.**

 **(Twilight's POV.)**

"SPIKE GET ME THE SCROLL!" I told my loyal assistant.

" *Sigh* Again?"

"Yes Spike again I have to write about the human waking up to Celestia she will just love the news!"

" *Sigh* Alright just give me a sec." I then saw Spike walk away to get a scroll.

"Now I just have to figure out why his DNA and cells continue to change and not decay." I said as I started looking at the cells once again through a new invention called the microscope.

"Wait a minute is that a?" I ask myself as I noticed something strange about the cells.

"I GOT IT! SPIKE GET HERE NOW!"

"Alright Twilight I'm here whoa!" Note to self do not wax the floors in case of baby dragon assistant mishap.

"You alright Spike?" I asked Spike as I helped him off the ground with my magic.

"I think I am. Now what did you get?"

"I figured out why the human's DNA and cells change."

"Really? How?"

"It is a form of Viral transformation."

"Viral what now?"

" *Sigh* Viral transformation is when a virus changes the growth, Phenotype or indefinite reproduction of cells which can be harmful to his very well being."

"Uh."

" *Sigh* His cells are constantly changing."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh why didn't you not say that in the first place?"

" I di- You know what? Never mind just get the scroll ready."

* * *

 **(Kyler's pov)**

The morning sun the most beautiful thing of any day... Bullshit it's more of a annoyance.

 _'Come on get up.'_

'Just five more minutes man.'

 _'No get up right now unless if you want to feel it now.'_

'Feel what now?'

All of a sudden a sharp pain goes through my body and I wheeze in pain.

"The fuck is this Mercer?"

 _'It's what happens when you don't consume any sort of biomass.'_

'What kind of biomass?' I thought to Mercer as I was trying to ignore the pain.

 _'What other kind is there?!'_

'Well there is the biomass of plants and the kind in animals and people.'

 _'Just any kind should do now get up and go outside into the woods.'_

'And why would I do that?'

 _'Do you want the pain to stop or not?'_

'I do want it to stop.'

 _'Then do as I say.'_

'Alright alright fine I will go to the woods.' I told Mercer as I got up trying my best to ignore the pain.

 _'Come on stop being a baby.'_

'You know what for a voice in my head that wants to help me so it can help itself you can be quite the asshole.'

 _'I know that but I don't plan on this being permanent.'_

'And what do you plan to do after you are done with my body?' I asked while opening the door.

 _'That is none of your concern.'_

'Well to me it is a concern as these are nice peopl-err ponies.'

 _'Again none_ of your concern so drop the subject.' Wait did his voice just change?

'Did your voice just change for a second there?' I asked Mercer as I started walking down the hallway which smelled like pancakes for some reason.

Silence was all that was in my mind no reply from Mercer.

'Alright fine don't answer.'

* * *

 **(Celestia's POV)**

The room was too silent for my taste the House of Pony Law wanted this meeting for months and here we are in a room with a table and guards posted at the doors and near me.

"Princess Celestia we would all like to discuss new bills for new laws for the kingdom." The lead pony of the House of Pony Law known as Billtits said.

"Go on then Billtits." I told him.

"Right the first bill is to-" While he was in the middle of telling me one of the laws his group wants a scroll appeared and judging by the seal on it it is my favorite student Twilight.

"I am sorry Billtits but I have to read this."

"I apologize but why is a scroll more importent then a meeting with the House of Pony Law?"

"It is from my student and I am sure the laws can wait while I read this."

"*Sigh* Fine read."

 _ **'Dear princess Celestia I have good news about the hewman he has woken up and it moving around and I figured out why his DNA keeps changing it is a form of viral transformation in case if you do not know what it means like my assistant Spike it means that a virus is constantly changing his DNA and cells on a atomic level with your permission I wish to gather more samples to study this further.**_

 ** _Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle._**

 ** _P.S. Tell princess Luna I said hi.'_**

"Are you done reading?"

"Yes I am and I am afraid but we will have to have this meeting at a later date."

"Wait why?"

"Because I have to check on my student with my sister."

"But we waited MONTHS for this." Billtits told me with an angry tone.

"Again I am sorry but this is important."

"MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SUBJECTS?!" He yelled at me.

The guards started looking at him closely this was not a first I had a meeting with this gentlecolt my sixth time in fact and from what I gathered he has anger issues since he was a foal and would apparently sometimes beat his own parents whenever they did something that he did not like so every time time I was near him I made sure to have guards so I would not have to get my hands dirty.

"WELL? WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?!"

"Yes it is more important as it invo-"

"I DO NOT CARE IF IT INVOLVES YOUR STUDENT IF SHE IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR OWN PONIES THEN YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE A RULER!" At this point he was being dragged away.

All of us just stared as he was being dragged away in awe of what he just said.

"Yeah he is definitely getting life in prison." One of the members of his group said.

"No he will not I will let him off with a warning and I will fire him from his job."

"Are you sure Princess Celestia? There are rumors of him beating his wife a stallion like that should not be given mercy."

"Yes I am sure he just has anger issues. Now how does next week sound to all of you?"

"Yeah that could work." One of the ponies said.

"That sound reasonable."

"Going to have to cancel my reservations."

"Alright then I think we can all agree with next week." The new leader of the group said.

"See you next week then." I told them as I headed for my sister's chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everypony/ everyone that reads my crap it is me kyguy or few others would also know me as Redmoon115 but you can call me whatever you want as long as it is not anything like**

 **Bitch, Man slut, Slave, White boy, Little kid or Mooney.**

 **Dubstep gamer: Yes Billtits is a shit that is how I designed him also you might find this fic escalate sooner or later with surprises I have in store MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... too much?**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Royal Introductions**

 **(Luna's POV)**

"Well queen Luna are ya ready for this new adventure?" Linda the bunny asked.

"Yes we are Linda the bunny we are ready to save the world with our bunny suits of cuteness." I told her as we hopped to our next destination the evil kingdom of Sol.

"Queen Luna the tyrant Sol has enslaved her people we must help them with our cute bunny suits and show them what it means to be cute." She told me as we reached the gate.

"Alright Linda Let's do it." I told her getting ready with my cute bunny suit.

 _"Wake up Lulu."_

"THE TYRANT KNOWS WE ARE HERE RUN WITH OUR CUTE BUNNY SUITS!" Linda the bunny yelled as she ran.

 _"WAKE UP!"_ A voice yelled as my sister Celestia sprung her head through the clouds looking at me with an angry expression.

 _"I SAID WAKE UP!"_ The voice yelled with a booming voice.

 **(Celestia's POV)**

"I SAID WAKE UP!" I yelled at my sister to wake up and saw one of her eyes begin to open.

"Just a few more minutes sister we want to see what happens next in the land of Bunnyville."

"I am afraid that will have to wait Lulu the human is awake." All of a sudden her eyes shot open.

"Really?" She asked looking like if she just had the strongest coffee in Equestria.

"Yes he is Lulu." I told her with a smile.

"What is his condition?"

"Well from what the message said he is awake and Twilight knows why his DNA and cells keep changing."

"Is it Viral transformation?"

"Yes Lulu you called it."

"HAH You owe me ten bits." Lulu yelled as she got out of bed and started a victory dance.

"But Lulu we both own the same treasury."

"Oh." She said as her face went from happiness to realization because she will not get her 10 bits.

"It's alright Lulu it's only ten bits. Besides we have to go meet the human."

"Alright just give me about five minutes to get dressed."

"See you in Ponyville Lulu." I told my sister as I walked out of her room then preceded to mine.

'It's hard to believe that somepony like him can be so strong and nice to save one of my little ponies. I can't wait to have a word with this human.'

 **(Kyler's POV)**

"Fluttershy why are you making so many pancakes?" I asked the mare of the kitchen.

"Oh uh I was making something because you did not eat anything yesterday."

"Well I appreciate it Fluts but I feel like just taking a walk."

"Where if you don't mind me asking." She asked me with a small blush on her face.

"The forest."

"OHNONONONONONONONONO you can't you just recovered."

"Relax I will be fine Fluts."

"But the Everfree forest is still too dangerous."

"Then why were you in there?"

"Because Angel wanted to show me something and your dog Kooper wanted me to pick up your backpack."

"So you followed them into the dangerous forest where I saved your life from a dangerous mutant hybrid of a lion with a scorpion tail and dragon wings again in a forest that is dangerous."

"OK fine but don't go too far in and be back in about an hour."

"Again relax I will be fine trust me." I told her as I opened the door and walked out into the forest.

 **(Twilight's POV)**

"Spike did you get anything back?"

"Nothing y-" He Burped out a scroll.

" ***SIGH*** Here ya go."

"Thank you spike."

 _ **'Dear Twilight**_

 ** _Me and my sister are glad to hear that the human has recovered and that you have figured out why his DNA and cells continue to change no matter what we do so we have both decided to visit you and meet the human in pony by the time you will receive this scroll me and my sister should already be halfway there._**

 ** _From Princess Celestia_**

 ** _P.S. Luna said hi.'_**

"Spike we have to get ready Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are on their way here to meet the human!"

Spike let out a sigh and said "But Twilight we don't even know if that whatever is wrong with him is contagious."

"Relax Spike I got it all covered."

My assistant let out a sigh and said "Why do I feel like I am not going to like this?"

"OK now we have to get everything ready for when they arrive we are going to need streamers, drinks, food oh and tables."

"I remember that face and voice, don't you remember what happen last time this kinda thing happen?"

"No I do not recal- oh yeah."

 **(Kyler's POV)**

After walking for about thirty minutes in the forest I stopped and looked around.

'Well Mercer are we deep enough in?' I asked Mercer.

No response why do I still expect him to reply?

I found a stomp of a tree and decided to sit on it.

"Well at least the pain stopped."

All of a sudden I could hear multiple roars coming from Ponyville's direction.

"Can I please go more then an thirty minutes without becoming the maid?" I asked myself as I got up and started heading back to Ponyville.

 **(?'s POV)**

"That stupid princess and her stupid student I will make them pay with any means." A pony in the darkness behind bars told himself.

"I know just who to ask she may call her self a queen but she is still just a bug with a case of revenge and hungry brood she will exchange a place by her throne for information about this place, She will attack not sure when but she will and when she does I will be waiting there watching as she kills them both slowly and painfully."

"HEY SHUT UP IN THEIR! Or do you want me to bring him in?" A guard told the pony behind the bars.

* * *

 **I know I know bad place to end it but I just wanted to get it out to you guys anyways I planned on this being out sooner but it just didn't.**

 **Anyways I will see all of you in the next chapter so stay tuned**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been awhile hasn't it? To creepy? Sorry if so but hey at least I got this out right?**

 **deathsword:...dick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 A Trip Down Hungry Lane**

 **(Twilight's POV)**

"Alright Spike how goes the drinks for the princess when she arrives?"

Spike let out a sigh and answered with "They are done Twilight but what I don't understand is why did they send a message that we would get when they are halfway here?"

"I am not sure Spike but they are on their way so we have to be ready."

All of a sudden we heard roars coming from outside.

 **(Celestia's POV)**

"Lulu do you smell that?" I asked my sister as a familiar sent filled the air as we rode in on our carriage.

"We smell the beginning of April Tia why do you as- wait what did you do?"

"Nothing just a small joke with my favorite student." I said as I let out a giggle from what I could imaged my student trotting around ponyville trying to get everything set up for the princesses arrival only to cause hilarious chaos.

"Well we hope that this "joke" does not make the human think of us as bad ponies." My sister told me.

"It should not in fact it should bring him some laughter to help mend any past wounds."

"Why did you ask to be alone with him when he was in that coma?" My sister ask me.

"I wanted to check something about him."

"And what did you find?"

"Something that concerned me."

"What concerned you?" My sister asked me

"I fear he might have brought something with him."

"And what is that he has brought with him?"

"I don't know but I could feel the power he can and does posses so I hope that he does not mean harm or what he brought with him, But the cute dog of his is so adorable."

"That can not be the only thing Tia we may have been banished for a thousand years on the moon but we still know when you are not telling the whole thing."

I let out a sight and said "I fear he brought with him the destruction of Equestria. Not only that but I scanned his mind and I found that it was not only him in there."

"So this thing that he brought with him is acting like a leech?"

"I am afraid as far we know yes and I fear it is just using him until it is full like a leech then it will make it's move."

"How dangerous do you think it is Tia?"

"Dangerous enough for me to make sure that somepony keeps an eye on him and makes sure to tell me when something happens."

"And who do you plan on doing that?"

"The first pony he met, the one that is closest to him." I told her.

"The Element of Kindness?"

"On the nose."

"Are you sure she will accept what you are going to have her do?"

"I have no doubt she will tell us as soon as she can."

"But what if something happens because you chose the kindest pony out their to keep an eye on him?"

"What like love? Lulu you know that kind of thing could not happen." I told her.

"And how could it not? We would not know for sure unless if we get Cadence to tell us if there is chemistry."

"Where did all of this talk of love come from Lulu?" I asked my sister.

"We were just thinking wouldn't the whole him being her hero thing cause a spark between the two?"

"Lulu, Me and you should both know that could never happen since we are not human nor do we look human so let's just enjoy the view."

"Fine Tia but we are getting Cadence to meet him and Fluttershy at the same time and ask for her opinion if any spark will start between them and if it does happen you owe us 10 bits." She told me.

"We both own the same treasury remember?" I told her and then heard another oh afterwards.

 **(Kyler's POV)**

"Why now? WHY WHEN HE STOPS TALKING AND WHY WHEN I AM HUNGRY!?" I asked myself as I ran back to ponyville.

"It's OK though I just got to make it back then kick whatever's ass is their can't be too hard." I told my self as I got closer to ponyville.

"OK now let's see what is... it can not get any worse right now." I told myself as I saw a pack of Manticores through the tree line.

"It really can not get any worse-waaaaaaaaaaaaaait doesn't something worse always happen when I say that?" Just as I finished that sentence one of the Manticores spotted me and alerted it's pack.

"I really should stop saying stuff like that, it really is a thing I should stop saying so shit like this stops happening." I said as I made a mental note to never ever say that again.

"Now whose ass do I have to kick first?" I asked as I walked out of the tree line to face the pack of Manticores.

One of them walked in front of the others and I could see scars on it that would indicate it survived a nasty fall.

"What kind of fall did you go through I wonder?" I asked knowing what the answer would only be an attack from the beast.

And just as expected the Manticore tried to attack me with it's scorpion like tail but I dodged out of the way in time before I could got hit by the stinger.

"Nice try but no Cuban cigar." I said as I tried to punch it in the face but it bashed me with one of it's paws, hard enough to fly into a wall of a nearby building leaving an indent.

"Ow, OK that really fucking hurt." I said as I got myself off the wall.

The Manticore started moving towards me.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you have some grudge against me or something, Ooooooooh... Well how was the fall?" I asked the damn thing which it responded with a roar that smelled horrible.

"No offense but your breath stinks I think you are going to need a lot more than a mint to help with that." I said while trying not to puke my guts up.

"OK I think you are getting too close to my comfort zone so could you leave it?" I asked it once it got within 60 centimeters from my face which it kept getting closer.

"OK then I guess I will have to make you." I said as it got within 40 centimeters from me and than I preceded to kick it in what I believe is it's chin and then I heard what sounded like bones breaking.

"Ya how did that feel you bastard!" I yelled as it staggered back.

I then notice a big shadow to my right and looked over to see 5 Manticores walking over towards me with a hungry look in their eyes.

"OK I am hungry too but there is no need to eat me, You could have some cabbages from the sales pony over there with the cabbage cart." I said while pointing to a pony who was pushing a cart that had cabbages on it.

"No? Well then I am sure we could find you an excellent selection of food that might sate that hunger of yours." I said while slowly backing away from the pack of Manticores. Than all of a sudden a paw out of my peripheral vision hit me in the chest sending me flying through something that felt wooden and then into a tree that toppled over.

I then heard something scream "MY CABBAGES!"

I looked to my side in pain to see a broken piece of wood in the side of my stomach I could already feel lightheaded from both the pain and shock.

"For once... I have nothing to say." I said realizing that this might be my doom.

The Manticore with the scar moved towards me while it's companions stayed behind.

"Actually I think I have one thing to say about this." I said while feeling something in the back of my head.

The Manticore raised its paw to strike me down "I'm hungry." I said as I ripped out the piece of wood that was in the side of my stomach and shoving it into the said of the Manticore's neck causing it to stagger back and the wound to start squirting blood.

 _'Good now finish it off and I will handle the rest.'_ I heard that familiar voice say.

I pulled the piece of wood out of it's neck causing more blood to squirt everywhere and then I shoved the whole thing in it's eye socket causing it to stop moving and flop down to the ground I then saw something come out of my body I could not figure out what it is but it was long and skinny like a snake, Before I had no time to question they started to eat what was the Manticore's body, Only leaving behind a puddle of blood and a small chunk of it's meat, Ever single bite they took I got less hungry, I feel like I was here long enough to not question what the hell was going on.

 _'You can feel it too huh?'_

'What? The hungry subsiding or the sudden sense that someone is watching me?'

 _'Both.'_

Before I could answer I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash staring at me with a look of fear.

I then heard a roar and looked in it's direction to see the pack of Manticores looking at me and the puddle of blood of what was most likely their alpha.

"Well shit." I said realizing how fucked I am.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV 2 minutes earlier)**

'OK the entire town is being attacked by a pack of Manticores, Pinkie Pie is helping Twilight defend Fluttershy's cottage, Rarity won't leave her house, Applejack is defending her farm just encase one of them escape and looks for food and Kyler is in the Everfree forest going out for a walk, It's not all that bad I handled worse I just gotta do what I usually do and kick...some...Manticore...flank.' I thought as I peeked over the edge of the building to see Kyler in a distance get smacked by a Manticore right through what looked like a cart of cabbages and then into a tree.

"MY CABBAGES!"

'Of course Shoebedge had to get in the way oh well it looks like hes fine.' I saw Shoebedge run off into the alleyway before looking back where it looked like Kyler would land and I saw him siting against the tree with a piece of wood lodged in the side of his stomach.

'Why am I not moving and instead shaking, There just a bunch of Manticores who cares if they... almost just killed... Kyler again.'

It felt like hours just siting there and watching as a big Manticore with what looked like scars from where I was, Move towards kyler.

I just sat there and watch it get closer and closer till I could barely hear Kyler say "I'm hungry." Before I saw what would happen.

Kyler took out the piece of wood in his side and stabbed it in the Manticore's neck.

'Yes he's good now he just has to disable the other ones and then we can put them back in the forest.' I thought to myself coming up with the plan of knocking them out and then dumping them back in the forest where they will hopefully not attack Ponyville again.

I then saw Kyler finish off the Manticore that he stabbed in the neck by grabbing the wood in it's neck and then stabbing it in the eye making it flop down.

'What are you doing we could have stop this without killing them, True that one would have bled out but still we could have taken them and put them back in the forest'

Kyler walked up to it's body then several snake looking creatures came out of him and then started to devour it's corpse, I felt sick watching this happen.

I could hear my heart beat 'Why am I hearing my heart beat he's a friend right?' I thought to myself as he looked at me and said "Well shit."

I then saw him look back at the Manticores as they started to circle him, Looking at him with hunger in their eyes.

"OK this seems a little unfair." He said as they got closer.

I was about to contemplate helping him but before I could I saw him bend down shake like if he was in some sort of pain, Black smoke started to form around his arms as I saw them change their shape.

His fingers got longer from what I could tell, All the skin on his hands turned into something else and then his long fingers started to turn into what looked like claws.

During this hole entire thing one thing was going on in my mind. 'I got to warn the others.'

And just like that I could no longer feel my heart beating nor could I hear it instead I felt this sudden surge of power as my wings extended and I flew off towards Fluttershy's cottage so I could tell Twilight what I saw.

 **(Kyler's POV)**

"OK this seems a little unfair." I said as I looked at all the Manticores that are currently circling me.

 _'This is going to hurt what I am about to do.'_ Mercer said as I kept looking at the Manticores.

'Wait what do you mean?' But before I could get an answer straight from Mercer I bent down in pain that felt like if my skin was being peeled off.

 _'Relax the first time always hurts the most.'_

I felt my arms beginning to change, My fingers getting longer, My skin changing into something else and finally I felt the bone in my fingers go straight through what should be my fingers turning my fingers into some bones and stopping the pain.

"What the fuck did you do Mercer?" I asked him as I looked at what used to be my hands and noticed that the bones were curved, sharp and there's still muscle attached to the bones making it so I can move the claws to my to any liking I want.

 _'Gave you an upgrade.'_ He told me as I tried swinging my claws in the air to get a feel for them.

'How did you even do this?' I asked him.

 _'The one that you brought down had it's own claws, I just felt like taking that and giving it to you.'_

'But why?' I asked as I started looking at the Manticores which were still circling me.

 _'Because it will be more fun with it being on a even playing field.'_ He told me as one of the Manticores lunged at me.

I ducked underneath it and sliced it's neck as it went over me.

"Heheh HAHAHAHAHA NOW WE'RE TALKING!" I yelled as I stood back up and jumped for one of the non dead Manticores and slicing the left side of it's face clean off.

 _'Remember the need to be a fresh corpse in order to get the most biomass out of them.'_

'And I should care why?' I asked him as I let the snake things come out of my body and devour the bodies.

 _'Do you want to get hungry faster?'_ He said as the snakes finished eating.

'OK you make a good point now will you let me have my fun?' I asked him as one of the last two Manticores jumped at me.

 _'Go get em.'_

* * *

 **Sorry but I gotta cut you off here... Yeah the next chapter won't be as long as this so it should not take a year to complete but cross your fingers.**

 **P.S See you guys next time!**


End file.
